


Performer's Delight

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other, Pokemon, Try Pokaron | Pokemon Showcase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The Pokemon Showcases are mainly for the girls, but when Serena takes the hosting light, it's time for the guys to take centre stage. The title of Kalos King is the prize and of course, they have to earn it. It's piqued the interest of several familiar faces, including two of the Sycamore siblings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Outfit Tryout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sycamore siblings get a surprise visit after a PokeVision broadcast.

"I know all you ladies are itching to perform this year, but you'll have to take a seat in the stands. For all you guys out there, it's our time to shine! A whole new showcase, hosted by the one and only Madame Serena! Of course, the winner will earn the title of Kalos King. Oh, but who is the current one? Well, you'll soon find out. Au revour!" Pierre made an announcement on PokeVision. It them shut off.

The Sycamore Pokemon Lab became quiet.

"So, looks like we finally get a shot at performing." Augustine muttered to himself. "Hey Alain, interested?"

"Performing was never really interesting to me."

"Aww, come on! I'm going to take it on. We can go together! You never know, you might find it more interesting than you think." The siblings went quiet again.

"Fine. But we need performance outfits, we can't just go out on stage in these." Alain looked down at himself and looked at his older brother. There was a knock at the door and they both answered it.

Serena was there.

"I knew you two would be interested. Valerie made these special for you two. I know three others who are interested. Sawyer, Trevor and Tierno. They've all had their outfits. Oh, I'm guessing you saw the PokeVision broadcast." She explained in depth, placing two big white boxes on the kitchen counter.

"Yep. So, you're hosting 'Madame Serena'." Alain chuckled. Both brothers opened their boxes.

Inside were performance outfits each with a note.

_Alain, I know you like your fire, so I thought this would look great on you! It's a little tight, but you'll get comfortable easily!_

_Professor, I know how stylish you can be. You're as sweet as an angel and love your purple touches, so this should suit you!_

Both notes were from Valerie.

"Go and try them on, I want to see them!" Serena demanded. The Sycamore brothers quickly went upstairs to get changed. They came back down and showed them off.

Alain's had fire on the end of the short sleeves of his white shirt. He had black trousers with suspenders and a fire bowtie, along with black boots and white silk gloves.

Augustine's was a complete white suit with a half unbuttoned shirt underneath. The suit had purple rings, three on each sleeve and trouser leg. There was a big purple cross on both the front and the back, cornering off at the seams on the sides, along with white boots.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Serena complimented the duo.

"I love it! Hey Alain, what do you think of yours?" Augustine looked over at his little brother, who was wide eyes and shocked, staring at himself in the small mirror in the living room.

"I look stunning in this!" He grinned after a few seconds. "It's not even that tight on me, I adore it!" His response was surprising.

"Glad you both like them! I should get going, it starts in two days."

"TWO DAYS?!" The brothers yelled in sync.

"Oh, don't worry, the first one is here in Lumiose! All you need to do is practice! It'll be very easy on the first round." Serena reassured them. She waved goodbye and walked out.

Well, this will certainly be interesting.


	2. Competitive Grounds, Striking Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are ready for their first Showcase. Whilst Augustine is filled with excitement, Alain is not so much.

Lumiose Showcase Hall. They were here. They were ready. The first round was two Pokemon. Augustine had Garchomp and Trevenant whilst Alain had Charizard and Bisharp. They had practiced non-stop for the past two days.

They walked in and the place was packed. Familiar and unfamiliar faces alike. Three stood out to them the most. Sawyer, Tierno and Trevor. Alain's nerves spiked up immediately. He didn't like crowds. He became quite timid in them. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown every second of the Kalos League. Only Ash stopped his nerves. Now he wasn't here.

"There you two are!" A voice came from beside them. Serena ran up to them. She was in a dress, similar to Pierre's suit. Speaking of Pierre, she also had his top hat and key necklace, along with the staff. "So, what do you think?"

"You look stunning!" Augustine complimented. Alain nodded in agreement.

"All Showcase competitors, you have two minutes to register." The receptionist spoke over the intercom.

"You better sign up quickly!" Serena shoved them into the crowd. The duo ran up to the desk.

"Names?" The receptionist bluntly asked.

"Augustine Sycamore."

"Alain Sycamore."

"Ok...the Sycamore brothers...never thought we'd have a League winner and the one and only Professor performing here. Good luck lads. You'll be needing these." She handed them their key rings, which would hold the Prince Keys. "Head to the changing room and, well, get changed."

25 minutes went by. Everyone was waiting to go on. They were all in their performance outfits. Alain was in the bathroom, preparing himself to go on. He was really nervous and his hands were trembling a little. Serena had just done her introductory speech and the first contest was a Pokemon quiz.

"Shawn, Cam, Alain, you're up first." A member of staff walked into the changing room. He had a very deep voice, similar to Lysandre's. First? He was first?!

"Alain? You're up. Are you done in there?" Augustine knocked on the door. Alain shook his head violently and took a deep breath before walking out and heading to the waiting area.

When they got onstage, they had crimson robes draped over their outfits. Serena pointed to the screen with the staff. Braixen had a hold of the Prince Key. She cleared her throat before speaking. Unlike the girls' Showcase, there were no Pokemon involved. It's fastest finger first.

"Alright then gentlemen. First question. What type is replaced with Dragon when Charizard Mega Evolves into the X form?" All of the buzzers were pressed. Alain was the quickest. "Alain, what's the answer?"

"The Flying type is replaced." He answered, confidently. There was a ding and a light on his podium turned on.

"Correct!"

The questions went on and on. Alain got three correct before the others and scored himself a place in the next round. After taking off the robe, he headed back to the changing room.

"Trevor, Tierno, Augustine, you're next." Three familiar names were called by the staff member.

"Looks like it's me next. Wish me luck." Augustine chuckled before heading out.

An hour passed. Augustine scored his place in the next round with ease. Sawyer got a place as well. The rest were unfamiliar.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the real show to begin! Time for the freestyle performances!" Serena did a little twirl and the audience cheered.

Backstage, Alain was really struggling to keep his nerves at bay. Sawyer and Augustine were trying to reassure him. Saywer was in a grassy patterned suit with a light green shirt and emerald tie. Basically, all a different variety of green minus the boots, which were black.

"Alain, it'll be fine. Don't worry so much about it!" Sawyer chuckled, hoping Alain would as well, which didn't work.

"What if I slip up? What if Bisharp loses balance and falls off of Charizard? What if Charizard sets the place on fire?!" He paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. He was stopped in his tracks by a staff. Serena was standing right in front of him.

"Calm down. You can do this. I'll be right there. Do this for us. Do this for Ash." Serena gave a quick motivational speech before heading onstage to greet the audience.

Performances went by like a flash. Augustine's and Saywer's were definitely the ones to beat. Finally, it was Alain's turn.

"Now, our final competitor, please welcome to the stage, Alain!" Serena quickly darted into the shadows of the stage after the introduction. Alain appeared onstage with Charizard and Bisharp in costume.

He took a deep breath.

"Charizard, Flamethrower! Bisharp, Guillotine!" Alain commanded, starting his performance. The two Pokemon did as they were told. Bisharp used Guillotine on the Flamethrower to make fiery hearts and stars in the air, which exploded. The routine went on with Alain demanding moves in perfect sync as he danced around with a bright smile on his face. His nerves faded. Bisharp flew around on Charizard and danced in sync with its trainer. At the end, Charizard was on the right, Bisharp was on the left and Alain was in the middle, all doing rapid pirouettes before coming to a sudden halt, facing the audience. Alain's fist shot in the air. "And finished!" He called out, ending the performance. The audience was ecstatic. They all cheered. Alain was completely out of breath and collapsed onstage. The audience gasped as the medics came onstage. One male, one female.

"Are you ok?" The female medic asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just tired, I never worked so hard physically before." Alain chuckled. She helped him up with the male medic checking on his Pokemon. He was helped offstage. Augustine ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"You had me worried there. I thought you passed out!"

"No, just tired."

"Will you be alright for the results?" Augustine let go of his little brother, making direct eye contact.

"Yeah."

A few minutes went by and every performer in the second round was onstage. They had key lockets on their outfits. Alain's was a bright pink. Augustine's was a dark blue. Sawyer's was a peachy colour.

"Now, it's time for the votings! Choose the colour of the performer you wish to vote for on your phones or the glow sticks! Ready, set, GO!" Serena initiated the vote. Nearly the entire room glowed with bright pink and was sent straight to Alain's locket. Augustine and Sawyer got a couple and most of the others got none. "The results are in. The winner of the very first Prince Key is..." The room went dead silent and dark.

A ligit turned on, leaving only Alain visible.

"Performer Alain!" Serena annoucned. It took a second for the realisation to set in. Alain's face lit up and a bright smile came to his face.

'I WON! I ACTUALLY WON' He thought to himself. He went to the centre of the stage to get his key.

"Alain, as the winner of the Lumiose City Showcase, here is your reward. A Prince Key." Serena handed him the Prince Key. It was a light blue key. She gave him a congratulatory wink. He attacked it to his key ring, thanked Serena and walked off. "That concludes the Lumiose City Showcase! See you all next time! Au revoir!" Serena walked off as the Showcase finally finished.

In the lab, Alain had gotten changed back into his normal clothes. He was staring at the Prince Key with a grin on his face.

"I actually won...I actually enjoyed it..." He muttered to himself, shocked, confused and thrilled all at the same time.

"Congratulations on today." A familiar voice came from the doorway. Serena was there in her normal clothes. "Thought I'd pop in to say hi. I knew you could do it. I'll see you in Cyllage. That's where the next one is. You have three weeks." Serena winked before walking away and shutting the door.

He couldn't stop now. He had to go all the way.


	3. A Fateful Slip Up, Is It Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a move goes wrong in a performance, it won't end well. It never ends well.

Cyllage City, the location for the next Showcase. The brothers were ready. Everyone was ready.

"Hey Alain, are you excited?" Augustine asked as he parked up by the Showcase Hall.

"I'm hyped! I can't wait for it!" Alain answered. After his win in the first Showcase, his nerves had gone. He was filled to the brim with excitement.

"Don't get too worked up. Something can go wrong still. I almost slipped during my last performance actually, but recovered so well, it wasn't noticeable." The brothers got out of the car and ran inside. They quickly signed up and went off to get changed.

"Ok everyone! It's time for the Cyllage City Showcase! I hope you are all ready! Our first round is...Pokemon Control!" Serena announced. "This is a brand new event, so let me explain the rules. Each Performer will have to stay on one of these Mecha Metagrosses. This will simulate very heavy weather conditions. The longer the Performers stay on the Metagrosses, the harder it gets until one is left standing. If they fall off the Metagross or fall down on the Metagross, they are out. They must stay standing at all times. Now, let's get on with the event!" She explained in depth.

Performers came on and off. Some got a few tiny scrapes from the Metagross or from falling. Tierno had gone through in the second lot. It was the last three now.

"Sawyer, Alain, Augustine, you're the last ones." The three familiar names were called. All three of them went onstage and climbed up on top of the Metagrosses.

"Ok, let's start!" Serena ordered as the Metagrosses started to move.

Minutes went by and it was getting very rough.

"Oh no!" Sawyer exclaimed as his Metagross suddenly jerked to the side, making him slip and fall onto the crash mats beside him. Alain and Augustine were left.

"Looks like you two are very persistent. Let's crank it up to the max!" Serena ordered. The Metagrosses were now going insanely fast.

"Are you sure this speed is safe?!" Augustine yelled, nearly slipping every second. Suddenly, the Metagross sprung upward and retracted so fast, Augustine was in mid air for a second before slamming his forehead on the edge of Metagross and falling off onto the crash mats. Alain's slowed down and stopped.

"And the winner is Performer Alain!" Serena announced with a little bit of concern on her face. Alain hopped off and knelt down beside his brother.

"Are you ok??? That was a nasty hit..." He asked.

"I'm not sure..." Augustine sat up. He had a cut on his forehead which was bleeding. The audience noticed and gasped, shocked.

"Uhh, let's have a quick break!" Serena chuckled nervously. She helped Augustine up and everyone went offstage.

An hour passed and everyone was halfway through the freestyle performances. Tierno just had his turn.

"Alain, you're next. Good luck." Tierno gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past him. Alain took a deep breath and went onstage.

"Next is Performer Alain!" Serena gestured to the middle of the stage and ran off as Alain appeared with Charizard and Bisharp."

"Charizard, Thunder Punch!" Alain immediately ordered. Charizard did exactly as it was told. "Bisharp, Night Slash, then Guillotine!" Bisharp followed along with the orders. The performance went along really well, even though Alain was slipping up a little. He was at the end. Just one more move. The hardest one. "Charizard, Seismic Toss!" He ordered. Charizard picked him up, flew him to the top of the stage area, then let go. Alain did a flew flips mid air, but didn't time it right and ended up falling on his front. He groaned a little before lifting his head and fist up. "Finished..." He announced. All of his excitement had disappeared in a matter of seconds. He had messed up.

After everyone had finished their performances, the results were in.

"And the winner of the Cyllage City Showcase is..." Everything went silent and dark. A light turned on, leaving only Tierno visible. "Performer Tierno!" After Serena's announcement, Tierno cheered, swiftly walked up to Serena and received the key. Alain felt he had ruined everything. He walked backstage along with everyone else after the show was over and got changed.

Alain walked into the dressing room bathroom and shut the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror. _He had messed up. He had failed._ His pain was too hard to bottle up as tears streamed down his face, landing in the sink.

"That one stupid mistake cost me everything...why did I think I could do this??? I'm not a natural performer..." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, can you hurry up? Gotta piss here." One of the performers growled. Alain didn't bother wiping his tears away, he just opened the door. Everyone stared.

"Aww, crying over one loss? Pathetic." One of the other performers laughed. Most of the others started laughing.

"Hey, he tried his best! Stop it." Tierno demanded. Everyone stopped. Alain grabbed his bag and ran out, still in tears. "Alain..."

Augustine was waiting in the car, having a quick power nap in his normal clothes. He barely got any sleep. His head had been bandaged where the cut was. Alain got in and slammed the car door. He curled up into a ball. The door slam woke Augustine up. When he saw Alain crying, he hugged him tightly.

"It's ok...you messed up, everyone does." Augustine grinned, trying to calm his little brother down. Alain raised his head.

"It wasn't just that...everyone laughed because I was just expressing how I really felt about my loss...they called it pathetic. Sawyer and Trevor had already left by then. Tierno stood up for me and made them stop, but I still felt horrid...I'm not a good performer at all!" He explained.

"No, you're a great performer! I'm not as good as you, but I still try! Come on, cheer up, I hate seeing you like this." Augustine chuckled.

"But...but...I..."

"Please??? For me???" He gave a puppy eye look. Alain couldn't help but chuckle as his tears finally stopped. He wiped the rest of them away.

"Thanks bro. That helped. Now, the next one's in Snowbelle, right?"

"Yep! Three weeks. That's enough time to prepare. Come on, let's go! Oh, and three Pokemon are allowed from now on." Augustine started the car and drove back to Lumiose.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Dori Dori and this idea came into my head. IDK how long I'll extend it. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
